dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
ZTV
ZTV is one of Earth's popular television news stations. Episodes including news reports and news cameras are often shown working for this corporation. One of its lead news reporters is Joe Firecracker who witnessed the Cell Games Tournament and also got exclusive interviews with the competitors. They were in Gingertown recording as Imperfect Cell attacked but didn't get proper footage of him, and they also reported on the aftermath of the Cell's absorption of Gingertown's inhabitants. Later on, a crew from ZTV reported at the Cell Games tournament for as long as they were able. When Hercule feigned illness after his defeat at the hands of Cell, the ZTV crew was skeptical, but maintained to viewers that Hercule was indeed combating a deadly sickness. Due to the superhuman speeds at which Goku and Cell moved during their match in the tournament, and the constant barrage of energy attacks being used, the ZTV crew was unable to track their movements with a camera, leading to numerous complaints from viewers. Later, when Gohan fought Cell, most of the ZTV crew's equipment was either destroyed or lost, and they were forced to discontinue broadcasting through most of the battle, which kept most of the world ignorant of the battle's true victor. Joe Firecracker and the ZTV Camera man from the Cell Games were present at Mr. Satan's victory parade and the tournament that took place 7 years later. ZTV would later produce a reenactment of the Cell Games, though it was heavily influenced by Mr. Satan's (inaccurate) retelling of events. In ZTV's reenactment, Cell and the Z Fighters are portrayed as weak tricksters. After Cell defeated his competition and announced his intent to blow up the Earth, Mr. Satan arrived on the scene and effortlessly defeated Cell. The film ended with the Z Fighters expressing envy over Mr. Satan's fighting skill, Cell exploding, and Mr. Satan stating that "justice always wins". Appearances *Imperfect Cell Saga - the news people absorbed by Cell were with this network. **The History of Trunks - The same news reporter who was absorbed by Cell was seen recording the Android's latest target (and was implied to have been killed by the attack). *Bojack Unbound - seen recording the "alien" spaceships at the start of the film. *Legacy of Goku II - alternate ending. *World Tournament Saga - ZTV produced the video reenactment of Hercule 'defeating' Cell. Trivia *ZTV's name is originated from the name of the show, Dragon Ball "Z". Despite being named 'ZTV' it does not focus on any of the Z-fighters, but instead focuses mostly on Mr. Satan. *ZTV's logo as seen in The World Tournament is a parody of the Toei logo seen at the beginning of most of the movies. *A ZTV crew appears in the second chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh Manga, the director featuring as the main villain of the chapter (although it is a TV station, it is likely unrelated to Dragon Ball). *The Alternate Ending to the Dragon Ball Z video game for the GBA called "The Legacy of Goku" takes place while playing as Hercule in a ZTV building. Category:Places on Earth